


IMPORTANT: Virago & Caught in Between Update

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: An update on both my series. regarding posting on here





	IMPORTANT: Virago & Caught in Between Update

To those of you that have been reading my Virago (The 100) and Caught in Between (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) series.

First of all thank you so much and I hope you all are enjoying the series. I decided to slim down the number of works and put them all as one thing. So Virago will be one work with multiple chapters and the same thing for CIB. I will only make new works for new seasons. Other than that I'm just going to add chapters.


End file.
